


Maika’i’ole (Bad)

by scriber008



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriber008/pseuds/scriber008
Summary: [AU mid-Season One]  Steve told the Governor about the $10 million they’d taken to save Chin’s life, despite the consequences.  Now Danny’s left at the helm, through no fault of his own.  And it’s bad.  About to get worse.  [Team-fic, with Steve/Kono and others]





	Maika’i’ole (Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing... this is just a beginning (hopefully) to that. I have another work in progress as well that needs attention. So, I guess we will see how this all goes. Be patient, I hope more of this (and the other) will come soon!

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine, we all know this.  But if it were, it would be McKono.  That’s all I gotta say about that. *wink***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Maika’i’ole**

**(Bad)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Somewhere_

Chin Ho Kelly wasn’t known as a man who panicked.  Even when he’d had a bomb latched around his neck, there’d be no panic.  Sweat, yes.  Concern, of course.  Panic… no.  Panic didn’t do anything for anyone in situations where you had a fighting chance of getting control back.

His team, Five-0… well, they had some serious control issues among their ranks – even among those who denied it.  He hadn’t been concerned at the time.  Much.

But now – as he was blindly led to a destination unknown, by assailants unknown, hands and feet shackled, gag in mouth – he felt an early ripple of that ever-elusive panic.

Others were with him.  At a guess, he would say no more than five others.

One of those five people he did know for certain.  He’d had a lifetime of experience to learn and recognize his cousin’s distress.  And working alongside her every day the past year only heightened the expertise in the subject of Kono Kalakaua.

Chin was as confused as ever how they got here, or wherever “here” actually was.  He and Kono had not been together when they’d been taken.  He was certain of that.  But what _had_ happened when he had been taken was still a little fuzzy.  He’d come back to consciousness with a blindfold securely over his eyes and basically rendered immobile.  Ever since then, they’d been kept on the move.  Vehicle after vehicle, hour after hour.  All Chin could pinpoint was that they had to have circled the island dozens of times since he’d come to again.  That is, if they were still _on_ the island.

Exhaustion was setting in after the constant movement… and it was that fact alone that allowed him to finally identify his cousin among the captured.  Kono’s distressed, tired, and angry grunts and gag-blocked curses would have made him smile a bit, but he was too busy trying to keep that ripple of panic from turning into a tsunami.  Especially when he felt the unforgiving automatic weapon of his unknown assailant press into his back.

Whatever this was… it was going to far surpass the definition of “bad”.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

_Somewhere on the water_

‘Relax’ wasn’t a word that fit well into Steve McGarrett’s vocabulary.  And he would be the first to tell you that.  Yet he sat on his assigned bunk and leaned against the wall, trying to “relax” as his so-called warden had smirkingly suggested he do.

It wasn’t prison.  He could at least be thankful for that.  And even though almost everyone who knew him, or knew _of_ him, would think he would be glad to be where he was… the Governor knew better as she’d sent him off, out into the middle of nowhere.

$10 million in government property that had gone up in smoke was nothing to sneeze at, even with the so-called _immunity_.  Steve could have sworn he’d seen a small glint of incredulous amusement on the Governor’s face when he finally told her the sequence of events that had led to the Five-0 “borrowing” the confiscated cash.  But that hadn’t been nearly enough to suppress the overlaying anger.  And the lecture on consequences.  He took it though, without an ounce of regret.  Chin Ho’s life was worth it.  The life of Five-0 was worth it.  It was that particular statement that had the Governor realizing what would probably make the most impact on Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.  Words and threats certainly couldn’t put a dent in him.  But actions – or rather, actions to cause _inaction_ – would.

And so, the edict had been laid down that very morning and here he found himself stuck on a “tin can”, as Danny Williams had so eloquently put it.  Length of stay?  To be determined.  Of course, the Navy blood in him sang a bit at being back on home turf.  But the rest of him wanted to be back at Five-0 headquarters.  He _needed_ to be at Five-0 HQ.  It’s who he was now.  He’d let the Governor cool off a bit before he took his job back again.

With that thought, he allowed himself a smile.  He’d just think of it as a “vacation” from listening to Danny’s constant griping about his SEAL-approved methods.

“Commander?” a voice interrupted.  A nervous looking man stood in the door, eyeing him warily.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a call from Honolulu, sir,” he said, swallowing hard.  Steve frowned.

“Governor Jameson?” he asked.  The man shook his head.

“Uh, no.  It’s a, uh… a Detective Williams,” he stuttered.  Steve eyed him closely.

“Everything alright?” he asked.  He didn’t remember seeing this kid before, much less intimidating him in any manner to warrant such nervousness.

“Um… he said you’d dangle me off the side of the ship if I didn’t get you ASAP for this,” he answered honestly, still eyeing him warily.  Steve cracked a smile, already hearing Danny berate this young man.

“Leave it to Danno.”

“It sounded pretty serious, sir.  If you’ll come with me to the comm, we’ll patch you in.”

Steve stood with a nod.  He extended his arm to indicate the young man lead the way.  It was a short trip to the communications room and he quickly took the proffered headset from one of the officers.

“You’re set, Commander,” one of the nearby men said.

“Miss me already, Danny? What kind of connections got you this phone number?” he asked in a quick tease.  There was a moment of hesitation on the other end.

“They’re gone, Steve,” Danny’s grave voice finally said.  Steve frowned.  The tone was there… that tone that said Danny Williams wanted to punch someone.

“What?  Who’s gone?” he asked, his first thought going to Rachel and Grace.  But there would be more angry, emotional words out of Danny’s mouth at this point than just a stoic silence as he gathered his thoughts back together.

“Chin and Kono, Steve.  They’ve disappeared off the face of the goddamn Earth.  No one’s seen or heard from them since yesterday…”

Steve’s blood went cold.  It wasn’t like either Chin or Kono to be “unfindable”.  It was their home, they were always somewhere or with someone, particularly as there seemed to be Kalakaua and Kelly relations walking around everywhere.  The fact that no one in their unspeakably large family had been able to track them down…

“You’re sure they’re not somewhere,” Steve said.  It wasn’t really a question, but it had to be put out there.  After all, it was _their_ island.  Chin and Kono would know where to hole up and not be found.  But even then... _why_?  And what would have happened that they’d disappear together?  Danny was on that same wavelength.

“Fine time for you to get grounded by Mother Governor, McGarrett,” Danny grumbled.

“I’m not…”  He stopped.  Yes.  Yes, he _was_ grounded – just not literally.  Steve swallowed hard.  “Who was the last to see them or hear from them?”

“I’m pretty sure it was us, babe,” Danny said.

“Pretty sure?” Steve asked with a frown. He heard the snort of disbelief on the other end of the phone from his partner.

“Yes, pretty sure… reasonably sure… nearly 100% sure.  Good enough?  Malia had talked to Chin at lunch yesterday to make possible dinner plans.  Chin never made it to dinner after he left HQ,” he said.

“And Kono?”

“Not a peep about her from anyone after she’d left HQ either,” Danny said miserably.  “Pulled both of their cell phone records.  No calls made after leaving here.  I had the GPS units in their cars tracked.  They’d been disabled or something, so no current whereabouts.  I’m having the records on them pulled to see where they’d gone before someone disabled it.  It’ll take some time, the HPD boys are no Chin.”

“That’s a start…” Steve told him.  His brain was running a mile a minute and it was getting tough to focus as he started to realize the implications of all of this.  Half of Five-0 was missing.  And he was essentially marooned on a floating island.  Danny was the sole legs of the operation…

“You need to come back, Steve,” Danny told him.  Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“That is entirely up to the Governor, Danno,” he said.  And the Governor knew him well enough to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid while aboard the USS After School Detention.  Pay no attention to that armed “guard” who not-so-subtly followed him around.

Kono.  Chin.  With their lives in the balance, now was _not_ the time to have his hands tied.  He expertly tuned out that sliver of fear that rang in the back of his head.

“You need to come back, Steve,” Danny repeated.  The fact that the protocol-obsessed man from New Jersey had actually repeated those very words was enough of an acceptance of any sort of SEAL-approved methods to do so actually made Steve’s mind stop and finally focus.

Steve’s eyes caught on his “warden” one more time.

Yes.  He needed to get back.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0


End file.
